storybrooke_highfandomcom-20200214-history
Emma Swan Jones
Emma Jones, formerly known as Emma Swan, is now the Queen of the Enchanted Forest. She is also married to Killian Jones. Together they have four kids Liam, Faith, Chloe, and Parker. Emma also has another son Henry who she shares with Regina. Emma is the eldest daughter of Snow White and David or Prince Charming. Neal and Eliza Charming are Emma's siblings. She is portrayed by Jennifer Morrison. Personality History Before the First Curse Until the go home Click Herehttp://onceuponatime.wikia.com/wiki/Emma_Swan Going Home Starting the Jones Family Running the kingdom Helping create Storybrooke High Present Day Eventually these will be filled out I just have to do a lot of plotting and thinking. Abilities Magic Emma is the product of Snow White and Prince Charming's true love, as well as the Savior. That being said she was born with magic. Even though she had it her whole life and few times before she went to Storybrooke it surfaced, Emma never used it. It was only after she broke the first curse in Storybrooke and Rumpelstiltskin brought magic into town did she even begin to scratch the surface of her power. Over the years, with help from Regina, Emma slowly was able to use and control it. There were a few times where she lost control of her magic, but someone was always there to help her. Now being an expert in the art of magic Emma has helped her daughters Chloe and Parker learn to control their magic, with Regina's assistance Her Superpower Aside from her magic, Emma claims to have a "superpower" that helps her tell when people are lying to her. Over the years her superpower has come in handy. There have been cases where she has used it on her kids to figure out what they are hiding or what they are up to. She has found Liam tends to be the easiest to get the right answer out of when she uses it on him. With the three girls though it tends to vary. The superpower isn't always accurate and has been known to make Emma jump to conclusions. This happened more often while in Storybrooke then anywhere else. Relationship Family Parents Even though with the curse cause Emma and her parents to pretty much be the same age Emma has a really good relationship with them for the most part. Sure there are times when she can't understand how they can have so much optimism about everything. All in all she still goes to her mother for advice whether it's about the kingdom or about her kids, Emma always find comfort with her mother. Emma and David are currently not on good terms, she will barely even talk to him because he didn't say anything about the night of bonfire party thrown by the Wolf Pack the first night of school. When Emma isn't angry at her father she really goes to him only when there is a topic she doesn't want to discuss with Snow right away. Neal Even though there is a big age gap between Emma and both her siblings she still gets along better with Neal then she does Eliza. The main reason might be because Neal tends to play by the rules and doesn't get upset too badly when someone tells his he's done something wrong. Even thought they are brother and sister Neal is only a year older then her own son Liam. So there have been occasions that Emma goes into a sort of mothering mode even towards Neal. Eliza Hook Liam LexaCategory:Jones Family Category:Adults Category:Characters Category:Charming Family